


Bly Manor the RomCom Trailer

by foomatic



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: What if Bly Manor was a RomCom?
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Bly Manor the RomCom Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Dani and Jamie gave me such Luce and Rachel vibs! I hope you enjoy this little video inspired by Imagine Me and You.


End file.
